Top Of The World
by Shinsun
Summary: After his death at the hands of Cell, Goku, while in Otherworld, has a secret affair with Vegeta. But both have to be extra careful not to get caught; the relationship is not only forbidden in the land of the living, but in the land of the dead as well. I drew the cover picture myself.
1. Chapter 1

**Top of the World**

Chapter 1

He never stayed long. Goku sighed. He knew Vegeta _couldn't_ stay long; nowhere near as long as he wanted him to. For simple reasons: Goku was dead, Vegeta wasn't. Simple as that.

But simple facts didn't help Goku any. He wanted Vegeta with a burning passion. He wanted to glimpse that flame of dark, spiky hair cresting Snake Way as the prince dashed for him at the speed of sound. He wanted to stalk up to him in a brutal sneak attack and pin him to the ground, laughing and kissing. He wanted to spar recklessly; beating each other within an inch of their lives before eating the senzu the prince always brought with him. But most of all he wanted what came after that. He wanted the prince to attack his mouth and body with senseless, animalistic violence, he wanted to be fucked senseless – never being the one doing the fucking as Vegeta said it "wasn't the way things worked"; he wanted be bitten, having his blood drawn and being tasted. He wanted to sweat and shake and moan in the way only Vegeta could elicit from him.

Then he wanted to lie in the vibrant orange clouds with Vegeta and talk about nothing whatsoever as they curled around each other, tails twining and harmonizing purring.

But that last part never happened. Vegeta always left before Goku had a chance to ask. The prince always showed up, fought for a while, healed, performed a quick fuck, and left without another word. It drove Goku crazy.

He was alone up here, in Otherworld. Sure, he had King Kai and countless other dead folk to keep him company, but he was the only _Saiyan_ in Otherworld. He'd asked King Kai about it once and his old master had simply replied that all the other Saiyans were in Hell because they were evil. When he said this Goku tried to hide his disappointment and surprising flash of anger. But his drooping tail and narrowed eyes may have given him away. He didn't like to think of his race as evil. Somehow it was just short of calling himself evil, of calling _Vegeta_ evil. And while plenty of people thought Vegeta was evil; Goku certainly did not.

He ran a hand through his own silky blonde spikes. They were always blonde now. His hair used to be black, until he'd trained with Gohan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and made Super Saiyan his natural form. Gohan had been able to power back down after defeating Cell, but since Goku died in that battle, he was stuck as a permanent Super Saiyan now.

Goku sighed; it had been over a year since Cell had been defeated. He was tired of being dead. It was boring and he got so tired of everyone's happy-go-lucky attitude; as if being dead was the best thing to happen to someone. _I've been dead once before this, it's nothing special_. Goku thought, sitting on the edge of Snake Way and letting his feet dangle over the edge. Same old, same old. Sometimes people asked him why he spent so much time on Snake Way, just sitting there, waiting. "For what?" they'd asked. _For Vegeta_. He thought his true response and instead answered a dishonest "nothing" and changed the subject. Pikon had pressed the subject more often than the others; he genuinely seemed to care, and it pained Goku to lie to him every time. But the only times Goku felt happy were when the prince was there. He couldn't risk losing the only thing that made being dead bearable.

Vegeta had found a way. Of course he had. Goku had no idea how the prince had found out how to come to Otherworld at will. But the prince visited at night. Not wanting to be caught. Of course, night was the only time they could see each other anyway, as Goku was just as likely to be caught as Vegeta, and there were more dire consequences if the younger Saiyan was caught having sex with one of the living. Vegeta stayed for a short while; an hour or two at most, then he'd leave and it could be nights, weeks, even months before Goku saw him again.

The hardest part to explain away was the dark, circular scar that marred the right side of his neck. The result of being bitten over and over; of the prince's fangs sinking into his skin over and over and draining his blood into Vegeta's royal throat. There was a perfect ring of teeth marks there; nestled in the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Usually it faded a little by dawn, but it was a dead giveaway if anyone found out. So Goku wore collared shirts – kind of hard to come by in the world of the dead, he'd had to do anything from asking Vegeta to bring them with him, or ask King Kai to materialize one for him, which was infinitely harder – and passed the mark off as a childhood injury if anyone saw. He knew someday he'd be caught; keeping secrets from the gods wasn't exactly easy or possible, but as long as Vegeta kept showing up, he'd keep deceiving his fellow angels and covering the prince's – and his own – tracks.

"Hey Goku," Pikon said cheerily as he passed by, his dark green skin reflecting the pink sky a little. Goku glanced at his fellow fighter, nodded to show he'd heard, and turned his attention back to watching the clouds.

"You look kind of down, what's up?" the warrior pried.

"That doesn't make any sense Pikon," Goku couldn't resist pointing out the older warrior's sentence flaw, "What's down can't be up, that's impossible."

Pikon stuttered something and fell silent, cursing the Saiyan's wit. Whoever said Goku was an idiot obviously had the wrong person in mind. Goku might not be a scholar, but he was sharp as a dagger and tricky enough to rival the Kais. That and his unfathomable strength made the young warrior practically a god.

"So…" Pikon avoided asking for the tenth time why Goku was sitting alone on the edge of Snake Way in favor of remaining in the tall Saiyan's good graces, "…Do you wanna spar?"

Goku considered refusing, but his muscles could really use the stretch and it might take his mind off counting the seconds until dusk. Maybe Vegeta would return tonight. Maybe he wouldn't. Either way, Goku figured he could spend his time in a better way than moping.

"Sure," he said eventually, getting to his feet and lashing his tail to get the kinks out.

Pikon smiled. He'd expected Goku to say no, but, he figured; no Saiyan could resist the allure of a good fight. He launched the first attack, going on the offensive instead of giving the battle-honed Saiyan a chance to strike first. Goku blocked his punch with almost lazy ease, tail tip flicking with the thrill of the fight as he retaliated, slamming his knee into the older warrior's midsection. Pikon doubled over and Goku elbowed him to the ground, making an effort not to hurt him, only to bring him down.

Pikon stood up, shaking dust from his clothes. He'd almost forgotten this was the same Saiyan that had nearly given Cell a run for his money. Pikon felt foolish challenging an almost unbeatable opponent to spar. _Well,_ he thought grimly, _He's got to have _some_ weakness, otherwise he wouldn't be dead._

Goku sighed, dusting himself after the pitifully short spar. He missed Vegeta. The prince hadn't shown in almost two months, so Goku made up his mind. If he didn't show up tonight, Goku would go to him.

TBC

Goku: I'm gonna getcha, Vegeta!

Vegeta: *snorts* good luck, idiot.

Pikon: Ow.

Goku: Oh, hush, I didn't hurt you.

Pikon: That's what _you_ think. Oh well, that's what I get for challenging a Saiyan.

Vegeta: You should count yourself lucky you didn't challenge the Prince of _ALL_ Saiyans!

Goku: (interrupting sarcastically) No really, go on. Tell me how you defeated Cell again… *smirks*

Vegeta: Shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Top Of The World**

Chapter 2

_((….sorry for not updating in a while I got a little sidetracked with finishing LHNC, but hopefully I'll be writing new chapters more often now.))_

Night fell. It was hard to tell that it was night in Otherworld – the time was really screwed up and it didn't get dark like it did on Earth – but once the last of the Kais was asleep, Goku silently got to his feet from his feigned sleep and tiptoed to the end of Snake Way, where he perched for a few moments; contemplating the decision he was about to make.

As he predicted, there was no sign of Vegeta. Wondering if the older Saiyan was standing him up on purpose night after night, Goku tracked down his ki signature and found the prince right where he had expected to find him. At Capsule Corp. The young Saiyan closed his eyes, and an image of the prince rose behind his eyelids.

Vegeta was sitting on the edge of his bed, his dark tail ticking against the side of the bedframe; seeming lost in thought. The dent of a frown between the prince's eyebrows spoke of his unease and frustration, but it was hard for Goku to tell what was on his mind just by looking at his face. Opening his eyes with a sigh, he stood and placed two fingers to his own forehead. The only way he'd find out was if he asked the prince directly; but if he someone – alive or otherwise - caught him in the world of the living…. He didn't want to think about what would happen; he knew it wouldn't be good.

He reappeared a few feet away from the prince, and took a moment to appreciate the fact that he'd _actually_ IT'd to Earth. It didn't seem possible, but who was he to question such things when he had more…. _pressing_ matters on his mind?

Vegeta jumped - not surprisingly - and his jaw nearly hit the floor as his eyes snapped to Goku.

"K-Kakarot?" he yelped, getting to his feet in a rush.

Goku smiled genuinely, "Hey Vegeta,"

The prince regained his poise in a matter of seconds and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What, pray tell, do you think you're _doing_?"

That caught Goku a little off guard; he hadn't known what he'd expected, but nearly all of the scenarios he'd imagined involved the prince being overjoyed to see him. He frowned a little.

"C-coming to see you," he said hastily, shaking his blonde bangs out of his eyes, "Is there something wrong with that?"

Vegeta's coal eyes narrowed a fraction of an inch. He contemplated spitting out a scornful 'yes' and shooing the younger Saiyan away; but then some of the tension and surprise eased and he smirked tightly.

"No," he said simply, "Not at all." In fact, he'd been trying to get to Otherworld for the past month or so to see Kakarot, but someone was always there, in his way, asking where he was going. Come to think of it, tonight was one of the first nights he'd been free in a long time. He wondered absently how Kakarot had guessed.

Goku was relieved. For a moment he'd thought Vegeta was mad at him.

"Since you've come to my bedroom instead of me going to Otherworld, we may have to skip the spar," The prince went on casually, his tail flicking suggestively, "Besides, it's been too long."

Goku nodded assent. It had been _far_ too long. Vegeta's tail stilled; Goku's only warning before the prince tackled him and attacked his mouth, pinning him to the bed almost desperately.

Responding eagerly, Goku let his lips part and the prince's velvet tongue snaked inside, caressing his own as the older Saiyan gave a soft moan of appreciation; plundering deeper and crushing Goku's body closer to his.

"Gods," the prince breathed into Goku's mouth, "I've missed this. I've missed _you_, Kakarot."

Goku blinked. He hadn't expected that from the Saiyan prince who usually didn't give a damn about other people. Maybe this relationship, however secretive and forbidden, was having a positive effect on Vegeta.

The prince's mouth left Goku's and travelled to the healing scar on his neck. Goku tensed in anticipation, waiting for Vegeta to bite him; but the prince just ran his tongue over the mark, making the sensitive flesh tingle. Vegeta continued to lick and kiss Goku's throat; his hands moving from the bed to shed his own clothing quickly.

Something occurred to Goku and he asked breathlessly, "W-what if we're caught? Is Bulma home?"

"You think I haven't already thought of that?" Vegeta said quickly, unbuttoning Goku's shirt – complete with collar to hide his scar - with fumbling fingers, "No, the woman's away for the weekend on a business trip. And Trunks is over at your brat's place."

Goku relaxed and let his golden tail loop around the prince's darker one, brushing the sensitive fur together. He was rewarded with said prince's breath hitching, and suddenly Vegeta's mouth was on his neck, sucking on the bite mark for a moment before breaking the skin with his teeth.

The sensation was hard to describe for Goku. It was like…. like he was home again, like he was complete. Blood rushed into Vegeta's mouth and the prince groaned appreciatively, pressing his mouth harder to the source of the flow. Through the wave of pleasure crashing over him, Goku wondered almost wistfully what it tasted like, what it was like to be on the receiving end; he assumed he'd never know. Vegeta was dominant; so only he was allowed to bite.

Kakarot tasted _amazing_. The rich, red flow of blood flooding Vegeta's mouth was the sweetest, wildest, most forbidden taste he'd ever indulged in. It was hot and thick and _Saiyan_; and Vegeta simply couldn't get enough. Kakarot's fingers tangled in his hair as the prince sucked on his neck, the younger Saiyan was practically begging him not to stop. He couldn't help wondering what it was felt like to be bitten; did it hurt? Surely it mustn't, or Kakarot wouldn't seem to enjoy it so much. He shook off the thought; he'd never know anyway.

Goku's fingers left Vegeta's mane of dark hair and travelled to the waist of his own jeans. He slid the pants down to his ankles in one fluid motion, kicking them off and wrapping his legs around the prince's waist; encouraging him. Vegeta didn't hesitate and he penetrated his mate with reckless ferocity. Pain and pleasure mingled deliciously and Goku let out a primal sound of approval, shivering beneath his prince.

The prince's thrusts were slow and driving; but were by no means gentle. His teeth sunk deeper in his mate's neck, increasing the flow of blood as he pounded into the younger Saiyan. Sweat and blood ran together in rivers, the two Saiyans a tangle of limbs, until at last – after much snarling and frantic thrusting – they reached completion together and came in unison, then they collapsed against each other, exhausted.

Goku traced a lazy design on his mate's shoulder, marveling at the moonlit, bronze skin beneath his fingers. He wished he could stay longer, but he needed to return to Otherworld before the angels realized he was gone. He slid out from underneath Vegeta, apologizing with his green eyes, and pulled his jeans back on reluctantly.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta prompted eventually, there was something very like hope in his voice.

"Hmm?" Goku asked, slipping his shirt over his shoulders and buttoning it deftly.

"When will I see you again?"

Goku faltered on the second to last button, thinking of something he could say.

"I'll come to you, when I know you're alone." He said eventually, "Next time we'll find a clearing where we can spar."

Vegeta nodded distantly, leaning back against his pillows and folding his arms behind his head.

"Promise me something?" the prince asked the ceiling.

Goku tilted his head to one side. What did Vegeta want from him?

The prince's eyes met his for a moment, "Promise not to make me wait so long again."

The younger Saiyan hesitated, then nodded vigorously, "I promise," he flipped up his shirt collar to hide the newly opened bite mark on his neck and waved a hand in farewell before putting two fingers to his forehead and vanishing.

He reappeared in King Yemma's office; as he had followed the giant's ki signal in order to return – Yemma was one of the only people in Otherworld that wasn't dead and actually _had_ a ki signal.

Sneaking past the slumbering red giant, Goku paused before clambering up onto Snake Way. He gazed down the million mile long path; taking a deep breath.

He had a long way to run before dawn.

TBC

Vegeta: *sigh* Now I have to put up with the woman's yapping until Kakarot comes back.

Goku: Is she really that bad?

Vegeta: *glares murderously* She makes your wife look like an angel, Kakarot.

Goku: Okay then… well, can't talk, gotta run! *starts dashing down Snake Way with inhuman speed*

King Yemma: Hmm, I could've sworn Goku was here a second ago…. I must be imagining things…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Top Of The World**

Chapter 3

As Goku ran down Snake Way, he couldn't help smiling as he thought about how lucky he was. Sure, his relationship with Vegeta could probably be a _lot_ more stable than it was, and sure, he _could_ at least be _alive_ to appreciate it; but he counted himself lucky to be a Saiyan, one who had the ability to Instant Transmit to reach his lover, the clean reputation to allay most of the suspicion, and the speed and stamina to run a million miles in one night.

"Whoa there, Goku, what's your hurry?" A familiar voice asked. Goku skidded to a stop and turned around.

He had just sprinted past Pikon, who was standing none-too-casually in the middle of the path.

"Nothing," Goku said quickly, catching his breath before he continued, "Just getting some exercise,"

"By running down Snake Way in the middle of the night?" Pikon said skeptically, "I know it doesn't get dark or anything in Otherworld, but…"

"I know it doesn't, but hey, why not?" Goku interrupted, "A million miles is a great workout."

He knew he was just hiding behind the typical Saiyan mask of being obsessed with training, but as underhanded as it was, it was effective.

"Um…. whatever you say," Pikon muttered awkwardly.

"What _I_ want to know is why _you're_ out here so late," Goku said casually. _Typical diversionary tactic, turn the heat on your opponent, _he thought with a smirk.

"No reason," Pikon mumbled evasively. Goku raised a blonde eyebrow. _Well, at least now I know who _not_ to trust._

Pikon squirmed under the Saiyan's penetrating green gaze. Goku's insight was his weapon, Pikon knew. But there was just _something_ off about the tall warrior. He was hiding _something_, and Pikon was determined to find out what.

"Well," Goku said eventually, "Catch ya later, Pikon."

He saluted the dark green warrior with as much panache as possible and started running again.

Pikon's orange eyes widened. Yep, Goku was _definitely_ hiding something.

Goku put his frustration into his stride; it lent him speed and took his mind off of what should have been bothering him. He knew he should be worried that Pikon would find out his dirty little secret, but he was more worried that he would come to the wrong conclusion. Or that if he _was_ right - when and if he found out - he'd take it out on Vegeta.

He stopped running again when he reached the cavern that was now King Kai's home since his planet had been destroyed after the Cell Game. Technically it was _Goku's_ home too since King Kai seemed determined to adopt him or something – creepy as that sounded – but Goku just couldn't find comfort in the stone walls and cramped space. Maybe being Saiyan had something to do with the slight claustrophobia, but he always felt like he was trapped when he was in that cave.

He let his tail lash from side to side nervously, knowing that Bubbles would be able to catch his scent. As he expected, the monkey came rocketing over to him instantly and started bouncing up and down and chattering quietly – as if he knew King Kai was sleeping, which he probably did.

Once the monkey had been calmed, Goku proceeded into the cave. He hadn't wanted to startle Bubbles and then wake up Gregory and King Kai and have to face…. difficult – no, try _impossible_ – questions; it was a habit of Goku's to alert Bubbles of his presence before entering, one he intended to keep. The monkey was the only one who knew about Goku's escapades at night, and Goku suspected Bubble's was as unwilling as he was incapable of ratting him out.

Lying back against the stone wall, Goku crossed his arms loosely over his chest and tapped his tail on the floor, thinking. He was exhausted, truth be told, both from the long run down Snake Way and the recent exertion with Vegeta, but he found it hard to sleep when his mind was so full, so he examined his thoughts in minute detail in an attempt to quiet it.

He'd been asked an interesting question recently. Olibu had asked if Goku had ever been in love. Goku had been startled to have been asked such a personal question by the burly blonde warrior, and he'd replied that he wasn't sure, after much hesitation. Now he looked back and wondered if he'd answered truthfully.

He'd thought he'd loved ChiChi, but now that he'd had the chance to study the people of Earth from a distance while in Otherworld, he had to question that. He'd seen the typical young love, a teenage couple that assumed they'd be together forever. Those relationships almost never lasted, and when they did, as he'd witnessed, they weren't as perfect and enduring as the couple had originally intended. Was his and ChiChi's marriage like one of those relationships?

Then another thought crept into his mind. Did he love Vegeta? He certainly cared about him, and he enjoyed being with him thoroughly, but _love?_ He wasn't so sure about that, it just seemed like such a commitment. He seriously doubted Vegeta _could_ love, so he didn't count on the feeling being mutual if it was even present.

He decided he had answered Olibu honestly. He wasn't sure if he'd ever been in love, not because he hadn't met someone he cared about on that level, but because he wasn't sure what love was. He let his eyes open slowly and gave his head a rueful shake. Had being dead really done this to him? Where he questioned every action, every answer he gave? _Heh, if Vegeta could see me now, he'd call me an idiot sap with too much time on his hands,_ he thought with a smirk.

Then he shifted to get more comfortable, closed his eyes again, and let himself drift to sleep.

TBC

Vegeta: Idiot sap.

Goku: That's what I thought you'd say.

Vegeta: Well, you _are._ I'm just being honest.

Goku: I know, and I guess you're right.

Vegeta: *sigh* I miss you already. *looks out window wistfully*

Goku: *smirks* Now who's the sap?

Vegeta: Sorry, still you.


End file.
